Property
by xtaylorrandi94x
Summary: "You're mine now, do you understand?" Gajeel Redfox doesn't like to share his toys but he's about to find out that Levy McGarden doesn't share hers either. Rated M for lemons, limes, language, and violence.
1. Levy McGarden

**DON'T MIND ME, I'M JUST EDITING AND PASSING THROUGH. READ RESPONSIBLY.**

 **I OWN A WHOLE BUNCH OF NOTHING-NESS.**

 **.**

 **.**

Levy McGarden stood at the entrance of her new school Fairy Academy and sighed while running a hand through her long brown hair and adjusting her black, rectangular glasses on her face.

 _'Relax Levy-chan. You are going to make a bunch of new friends that you can hang out with when you're eighty years old..and if you don't, well you can stay in the library for the rest of your high school career. Yeah. I totally got this.'_

''Hey! Whatcha doing?''

'' _ARGH_!'' Levy jumped from the voice coming up from behind her and turned around to face the little pale blonde girl behind her.

''I've never seen you around here before so I thought I'd just introduce myself. My name is Lisanna. Lisanna Strauss.''

''Levy. Levy McGarden and It's my first day here,'' Levy smiled brightly.

''So I guess that means I'm your first friend here Levy McGarden,'' Lisanna grinned. Levy smiled and nodded. ''Lucky for you I know everything there is to know about this place and the people in it.''

''Thanks for being so nice. I was worried that I wouldn't make any friends,'' Levy gave a nervous grin while Lisanna smiled brightly.

''Alright. Let's go Levy McGarden!'' Lisanna cheered and grabbed Levy's arm.

 **.**

 **.**

''Everyone's pretty nice around here so you probably won't have a lot to worry about with making friends, I'm sure you'll make a lot of them before you know it Levy-chan,'' Lisanna smiled as she showed Levy through the hallways until she stopped short at the group of people a few feet away from her and Levy.

''Is there something wrong Lisanna-chan?'' Levy asked when she noticed the unreadable look on her face. Lisanna took in a deep breath which appeared to Levy as a way to hold in her anger.

''I'm gonna give you some advice since I like you so much Levy, don't _ever_ associate with that group there.'' Levy followed her gaze and for some reason the only person she noticed was a the giant man with long black hair and piercings _everywhere_.

''Who is he?'' She accidently found herself whispering outloud.

''What?'' Lisanna questioned. Levy shook her head.

''Who are they?''

''The boy with the pink hair is Natsu Dragneel, we dated for _five_ years until I found out last year that he was cheating on me with that blonde _slut_ Lucy,'' Lisanna growled. Levy's eyes widened.

''Five years together? Why would he want to cheat on you Lisanna-chan? You're so nice!''

Lisanna flipped her short, pale blonde hair over her shoulder and smirked for a moment so short that Levy wasn't sure if it even really happened.

''I didn't feel I was ready to have sex with Natsu and clearly Lucy had no problem giving herself away to anyone who would ask.''

Levy's eyes widened again at the malice in Lisanna's voice. It wasn't something she would expect from her but her thoughts were interrupted at the loud bell ringing throughout the halls.

''I have Biology. What about you?'' Lisanna smiled innocently. Levy thought back to her schedule.

''I actually have a free period first so I was gonna go to the library.'' Lisanna smiled and waved before she left Levy in the hallway alone.

 **.**

 **.**

Levy examined all of the books she passed in the library while her thoughts jumbled around in her head.

Why was that large boy occupying her every thought and concern?

''Excuse me?''

Levy squeaked and quickly turned to face the beautiful blonde girl behind her.

''Hi! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. I'm Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia,'' Lucy smiled brightly at Levy who noticed the difference between how Lisanna smiled, and how Lucy smiled.

''I-I'm Levy. Levy McGarden. I just started today,'' Levy tried to smile but she thought back to Lisanna.

''Are you okay Levy-chan?'' Lucy looked at Levy with her head tilted in confusion and slight worry.

''I-I'm fine. I-It's just..'' Levy sighed. Lucy smiled in realization.

''Lisanna Strauss.'' Levy looked at Lucy in wonder while she just smiled. ''I noticed you two together this morning and I know she's not my biggest fan.'' Levy shrugged.

''I can't really blame her. After what you and Natsu did to her-'' Levy was cut off by Lucy whose smile disappeared.

''What _we_ did to _her_? What exactly did she tell you?'' Levy blinked.

''She told me how Natsu and her were together for five years until he cheated on her with you because she wouldn't have sex with him.'' Lucy's eyes widened before she sighed.

''Natsu and I didn't even meet until after they had already been broken up for _months._ Lisanna told Natsu she wasn't ready to sleep with him and he told her he understood and they could wait until she was ready and he was fine with that, until he found out she was actually having sex with his older brother Zeref.'' Levy's eyes widened while Lucy continued. ''Natsu was head over heels in love with her since middle school. She was the first one of his properties he made his actual girlfriend. It took him months to be able to trust me like he did her and sometimes I feel like there are moments where he looks at me and I just know that he is thinking of whether or not I'm sleeping around.''

''That's so awful. Poor Natsu,'' Levy had no idea why it was so easy for her to trust Lucy but she did. More than she did Lisanna. ''What did you mean when you said 'properties'?'' Lucy sighed.

''That's very complicated. You remember those three guys you saw with Natsu? They are known as the Dragon Slayers in this school. They take care of everyone in this school, that's why you don't see bullying and stuff like that and in return, they have properties. Girls in our school who choose to do as they say when they say it and in exchange, they are well taken care of in every way.''

''When you say do what they say, do you mean..?'' Levy bit down on her bottom lip in nervousness.

''Sexually. You can say no at anytime but the moment you do, you are no longer a Dragon Lady and you just go back to your normal life. I was lucky with Natsu. He took excellent care of me and he knew I was a virgin so he was patient with me about it even though I could tell it bothered him because of Lisanna but I know he's trying really hard to trust me,'' Lucy smiled.

''M-May I ask you something?'' Levy mumbled.

Lucy nodded.

''That guy with the piercings everywhere, who is he?'' Levy finally asked. Lucy's eyes widened when she realized what they were talking about.

''Gajeel. Gajeel Redfox. The Iron Dragon Slayer. You want him?''

''N-No! I-I just..I don't know,'' Levy whispered. Lucy smiled.

''I'm gonna be honest with you Levy-chan. Gajeel is not like Natsu. He takes what he wants, he doesn't _ever_ have girlfriends, he won't be gentle with you, and lastly, you aren't exactly his type.'' Levy looked down at herself in confusion. ''You're beautiful Levy-chan but you don't really stand out otherwise.''

''I understand what you mean,'' Levy whispered and shut her eyes tightly.

''I can help you if you really want. Do you want to be his type Levy-chan?'' Lucy questioned. Levy bit down on her lip before she finally nodded her head firmly. Lucy smiled and nodded back before she pulled Levy up and they headed out the door.

''W-Where are we going Lucy-chan?'' Levy questioned.

''I'm gonna text Natsu and tell him I'm going to the salon and taking the limo. We'll be back before lunch. I'm sorry you'll be missing a couple of classes on your first day but Gajeel will definitely want you after I'm done with you and he can fix it for you,'' Lucy smiled.

''Why are we going to the salon?'' Levy asked.

''You'll see. Just trust me Levy-chan,'' Lucy smiled. Levy slowly nodded as she was pulled into a limo.

 **.**

 **.**

''Lucy said she would be back before lunch! Where is she?'' Natsu Dragneel growled.

''Relax fire crotch. I'm sure bunny girl will be here any second now,'' Gajeel Redfox grunted.

''You worry too much flame brain,'' Gray Fullbuster snickered. Natsu opened his mouth to roar but was stopped short when a limo pulled infront of him.

''Natsu! You waited for me?'' Lucy smiled and kissed her boyfriend's cheek.

''Where have you been?'' Natsu growled. Lucy looked at him in confusion.

''I texted you I would be at the salon and back around lunch.''

''Why would it take 2-3 hours for you to get a simple hair cut?'' Natsu snarled. Lucy's eyes softened when she realized what Natsu was thinking.

''I went with someone else and hers took longer than mine,'' Lucy smiled and gave Natsu a soft kiss on the corner of his mouth. Natsu sighed in relief and nodded his understanding.

''Who did you go with?'' Gray asked. Lucy smiled.

''I actually made a new friend today and I can't wait for you guys to meet her, especially you Gajeel.'' Gajeel looked at her in confusion until everyone noticed another girl step out of the limo.

She had short bright blue hair and she was wearing a short orange dress with a yellow headband wrapped around her head.

Levy McGarden.

''H-Hello. My name is Levy McGarden. It's my first day here,'' Levy smiled nervously but brightly.

''Go ahead Levy,'' Lucy smiled. Levy's eyes widened before she recovered and stared straight into Gajeel's eyes.

''Gajeel Redfox. I am Levy McGarden. I am sixteen years old but I skipped a grade so I'm a junior and I would like for you to make me your property.'' Everyone but Levy and Lucy widened their eyes in complete shock.

''Excuse me?'' Gajeel uttered after a few moments. Levy remained strong.

''You heard me.''

''Girl's got low standards,'' Gray whispered to Natsu who nodded back and continued to watch the exchange of the two.

''Who... _why_?'' Gajeel questioned.

''I'm not exactly sure why. But when I saw you I knew I wanted you and I hope you'll want me too,'' Levy's eyes didn't leave his.

''I'm not interested,'' Gajeel finally grunted and turned to walk away. Levy looked at Lucy in worry.

''Gajeel she's a virgin,'' Lucy intoned. Gajeel froze and turned back to Levy.

''Lucy!'' Levy cried out and her face flushed. Lucy just smiled and winked.

''I am honestly scared to death right now but I just can't hold in my feelings. I've never felt like this before so I'm not sure what exactly to do,'' Levy fumbled with her clothes while she felt Gajeel staring down at her.

''Prove it,'' Gajeel stated. Levy looked up in wonder.

''Prove what?'' Levy asked. Gajeel smirked and walked closer to her.

''Prove to me that you're a virgin.'' Levy's eyes widened before she cleared her throat.

''How exactly do I do that?''

Gajeel's smirk widened.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TA-DA! AS I PROMISED, NOT A LOT CHANGED. REVIEWS PEOPLE, REVIEWS.**

 **xXBrown-Eyed-CutieXx**


	2. The rules

**I OWN ABSOLUTELY NOTHING. WISH I DID THOUGH.**

 **.**

 **.**

''Where are we going Gajeel-sama?'' Levy questioned. Gajeel grunted before they reached his car.

''Get in.'' Levy looked at his car in interest.

''You drive a hearse?'' Gajeel sneered.

''Is that a problem?'' Levy shook her head.

''Not at all. I like it. It's kind of comforting in a weird way. If that makes sense.'' Gajeel stared down at the small blunette who was sporting a big smile.

 _'That's what I said when I got it.'_

Gajeel grunted again and pushed her gently into his car before heading to the driver's side.

 _'Once I check her I'll realize she's lying, she'll get a cheap thrill, and we don't have to see each other again. Though I gotta admit, the blue hair is working for me. Kind of sexy and-FOCUS!'_

''So what do you want me to do exactly?'' Levy questioned. Gajeel smirked.

''Open your legs.'' Levy's eyes widened.

Was she about to loose her virginity in a car? Right now? She got herself into this mess. She couldn't regret it now. She wanted Gajeel. She wanted him to be happy and she wanted to be the one to make him happy..but she didn't have a clue as to why.

Levy took in a deep breath and slowly and carefully opened her legs slightly. Gajeel smirked.

''Move your panties to the side.'' Levy's face went up in flames but she did as she was told.

'' _Ah!_ '' Levy was startled as Gajeel slipped a finger inside of her without much warning. ''Gajeel-sama! P-Please!''

Gajeel continued to smirk before he came across a thin layer of flesh in her center which caused his eyes to widen in shock.

Levy eventually noticed how frozen he was.

''I-Is something wrong Gajeel-san?'' Levy whimpered when he continued to brush against her thin piece of flesh that guarded her womanhood. Gajeel slowly removed himself from her and sighed.

''You will not call me that. You will call me Gajeel-kun or just Gajeel and you have rules that you will follow-''

''D-Does that mean you want me?'' Levy asked happily. Gajeel cleared his throat and looked away from the cute look on her face.

''You will _not_ associate with any other males so if you have any guy bestfriends, you don't anymore. You will do what I say as I say it, when I say it. I will take you to and from school every single day so you have to be ready at the appropriate times. You are to stay with me at all times unless I say otherwise. During the times we are not together, you are to let me know of your whereabouts. I should be able to reach you at all times. I don't want to ever see you wearing pants. Don't ever talk to Lisanna Strauss because the minute you do, it's over between us. If _anyone_ bothers you about anything you're to inform me, I won't be happy if I found out that someone is giving my property a hard time and I'm the last to know of it. Is that clear?'' Gajeel finished.

Levy nodded confidently.

''You'll solely be _my_ property. Do you understand? When I want you, I will take you. You _can_ say 'no' at anytime and you just won't be mine anymore or a dragon lady. Do we understand each other?'' Gajeel asserted. Levy smiled brightly.

''I promise you I will be on my best behavior for you Gajeel-kun. I will make you proud of me!''

Gajeel stared down at her with interest.

 _'I have a feeling I'm going to regret this.'_

 **.**

 **.**

''Good morning Gajeel-kun!'' Levy greeted him as Gajeel held the door open for her to his car. Gajeel grunted and stepped into the driver's seat.

''Did you sleep well Gajeel-kun?'' Gajeel grunted which caused Levy to giggle.

After that they rode in silence which Levy didn't really mind. She watched him as he concentrated on the road to school and smiled at how much she already seemed to care for him.

She didn't mind his rules at all. She had been wearing skirts for the past two days for him and though he didn't say anything to her, the look in his eyes when he saw her for the first time that day told her he was pleased that she listened to him which is exactly what she wanted. To please him.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the man who was occupying them.

''Lucy is taking you out for a while today. She's taking you shopping. Stay with her at all times. Understand?'' Gajeel instructed.

''What about school?'' Levy questioned.

''You'll miss about two hours. I'll take care of it for you,'' Gajeel stated. Levy nodded.

''Is there something specific you would like me to buy?'' Gajeel grunted while Levy giggled again.

 _'She's such a handful.'_

 **.**

 **.**

''Good morning Levy-chan!'' Lucy smiled brightly as Gajeel's hearse pulled into the school parking lot. Levy smiled back as she stepped out.

''Morning Lucy-chan.''

''Take care of each other and call me if you need _anything_ ,'' Natsu growled. Lucy smiled and kissed his cheek.

''I promise everything will be fine Natsu-kun. We're just going to be doing a little shopping. Do you need anything love?''

''Just get the stuff you like..and maybe something sexy for me to have the pleasure of looking at,'' Natsu muttered. Lucy giggled.

''Got it. I'll see you soon?'' Natsu nodded.

''Take care of my shrimp bunny girl,'' Gajeel grunted. Lucy smiled and nodded.

''You can count on me. Let's go Levy-chan!'' Levy smiled and waved goodbye to Gajeel before stepping into the limo with Lucy.

 _'This is the first time shrimp has really left my side. Take care of yourself..'_

 **.**

 **.**

''Shouldn't Lucy and Levy be back by now?'' Natsu questioned angrily. Gray rolled his eyes.

''Here we go again.''

''I look forward to meeting this Levy as long as she isn't after my Gray-sama,'' Juvia seethed. Gray sighed.

''Juvia-'' He was interrupted by Gajeel and Natsu's phone going off simultaneously.

''Lucy's back and heading to class and is waiting for to come get her after this period. Lunch on the roof,'' Natsu sighed in relief.

''Shrimp is heading to the library and can't wait to see me and all my piercings,'' Gajeel grunted away the small blush appearing on his face.

''Aww Gajeel!''

''Shut up!''

 **.**

 **.**

''Yo shrimp,'' Gajeel called as he walked into the library and towards Levy who was hovering over a large pile of books.

''Gajeel-kun!'' Levy lifted her head up at the sound of his voice. Her face caused Gajeel to freeze.

 _'Those glasses..why is she so.._ sexy _right now? I just want to grab her little bookworm form and..'_

''Gajeel.." Levy whispered at his unmoving form. Gajeel's eyes turned black as he scooped Levy's petite form up into his arms and slammed his lips down on hers.

Levy whimpered at the pressure before she realized what was happening and eagerly responded with happeniness.

 _'My first kiss with Gajeel-kun. He's so strong and warm..'_

''Gajeel..'' Levy whispered breathlessly as he place large kisses down her neck. Gajeel looked up with lust in his eyes.

'' _Mine_ ,'' He growled before his fangs sunk into the small girl's neck.

'' _Gajeel!_ ''

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **REVIEWS PEOPLE, REVIEWS.**

 **xXBrown-Eyed-CutieXx**


	3. Ownership

**I OWN NOTHING!**

 **.**

 **.**

Gajeel sighed and turned away as he dropped Levy onto her feet and allowed her to try and catch her breath.

 _'I can't believe I just lost it like that! Shrimp is so innocent and fragile. She probably thinks I'm such a monster and she'll never want to speak to me again. I just have to apologize and-'_

''Is it over already?'' Levy questioned in disappointment. Gajeel looked back at her in shock while Levy smiled brightly. ''That was our first kiss Gajeel-kun! I'm so happy!'' Gajeel quickly recovered and cleared his throat.

''Yeah whatever.'' His lack of response didn't seem to faze the petite bookworm in the slightest. ''Gather up your stuff, we have crap to do,'' Gajeel grunted.

''What are we doing? More kissing?'' Levy asked excitedly as she hurried to gather her belongings. Gajeel sighed.

''No shrimp. We're having a party tonight with the others. It's small so it'll just be us but we do have some things to do since we still haven't even moved your stuff into my place. That means we gotta skip the rest of school today. We're gonna drop by the caterers first and then pick up a dress for you since it's semi-formal. Are you okay with anything food wise?'' Levy giggled.

''I'm actually really allergic to shrimp.'' Gajeel squinted at her.

''Of course you are.'' Gajeel proceeded to leave the library knowing that his little nerd was always close behind.

 **.**

 **.**

''Did you have a good time with Levy today?'' Natsu asked as he and Lucy branched themselves out on the roof. Lucy nodded.

''I did. I really enjoy her company.''

''So she _is_ nice to you?'' Natsu questioned. Lucy giggled.

''Of course! She's probably _too_ nice if you ask me.'' Natsu nodded in approval. Lucy suddenly looked over at him with a serious expression on her face.

''Natsu..you know you're my best friend right? I love you so much and I don't ever want you to doubt that but even if you do, I wouldn't mind as long as you still care for me. It hasn't been easy on you waiting for me to be ready, especially after everything with Lisanna so I just wanted you to know that I do appreciate it Natsu-kun.'' Natsu slightly blushed at the way she looked at him and how she was speaking to him.

''Lucy..'' Lucy smiled and pressed her lips to his.

 _'I love you so much and I'll continue to prove it to you everyday..Natsu-kun'_

 **.**

 **.**

''So how does it feel to be able to live with Gajeel now?'' Lucy giggled as she took a sip from her wine glass.

''I'm so happy and excited!'' Levy smiled brightly. ''I really love your dress Lucy-chan.''

Lucy smiled and looked down at her short, halter red dress with matching red heels,''Thanks Levy. I really like yours too.''

Levy was wearing a short, yellow dress with a scoop neck and black, chunky heels.

''You two seem to be having fun over here,'' Natsu smirked and pulled Lucy into his side as he and Gajeel joined them.

''How come you didn't get shrimp this time Gajeel?'' Lucy asked. Gajeel grunted and rested his arm onto Levy's head.

''I'm allergic to it. He didn't have to get rid of it altogether but Gajeel-kun doesn't do anything he doesn't want to do so,'' Levy smiled as Gajeel smirked.

''Oh Levy! I almost forgot, I was thinking about trying out for cheerleading next week. You transfered just in time. Do you want to try out with me?'' Lucy asked with excitement. Levy looked up at Gajeel who shook his head.

''No thank you. Gajeel doesn't want me to,'' Levy smiled. Lucy groaned and pointed an accusing finger at the large man.

''That's not fair! You know the affect you have on her,'' Lucy sighed while Gajeel smirked in victory.

''Why don't you ask Juvia-chan?'' Levy questioned. Lucy smiled.

''You're right! I can ask Juvia..oh Juvia,'' Lucy sighed as everyone laughed.

''As long as none of the other girls even mention Gray, it should be fine,'' Levy shrugged with a smile.

Lucy groaned.

 **.**

 **.**

''Did you have a good time tonight Gajeel-kun?'' Levy asked as she walked into the bedroom they now shared. Gajeel grunted and thought back to the conversation he had with the fellow Dragon Slayer Sting Eucliffe.

 _''You seem to be in love with that tiny girl.''_

 _''No I'm not but maybe you should mine your own business.''_

 _''You even got rid of all the shrimp for her and we already ordered it so changing the menu at last minute would've been price-y. Face it man, that little lady, owns you now. Hahaha!''_

Gajeel grunted in displeasure when he thought about it.

 _'I am Gajeel Redfox. I'm a Dragon Slayer. No little nerd is gonna push me to do things that I don't want to do..and she's gonna need to learn that.'_

Gajeel growled.

Nobody owned him.

He owned her.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **REVIEWS PEOPLE, REVIEWS.**

 **xXBrown-Eyed-CutieXx**


	4. The care we have for each other

**I OWN NOTHING TO DO WITH THE PRODUCTION OF FAIRY TAIL. OH DEAR. LET'S GET THIS CHAPTER OVER WITH.**

 **.**

 **.**

''Good morning Levy-chan!'' Lucy shouted as she spotted her favorite little blunette.

''Good morning Lucy-chan,'' Levy greeted happily.

Lucy looked at Levy and suddenly grinned like a chesire cat. ''Why dear innocent Levy-chan, is that a hickey I spy?'' Lucy snickered. Levy blushed lightly but smiled.

''Gajeel doesn't like them covered up and I don't mind showing everyone I belong to him.''

''I feel you. Natsu doesn't let me cover them either. I just let him have his way,'' Lucy smiled before she became confused. ''Where is Gajeel by the way? You two are usually attached at the hip.''

''He said he wasn't feeling well and told me to come to school without him,'' Levy shrugged.

''I can't believe you listened to him instead of staying home and taking care of him,'' Lucy countered.

''I'm actually going to go see him during lunch hour. I hope he likes surprises,'' Levy grinned while Lucy giggled.

 **.**

 **.**

Levy skipped down the hall.

It was almost time for lunch and she couldn't wait to see her Gajeel.

' _Maybe I should bring him something incase he's been too sick to eat. What should it be? Soup maybe?_ '

Levy was pulled from her thoughts by the last person she was expecting to see. Lisanna Strauss.

''You sure look happy. You must be having so much fun being a dragon whore huh?'' Lisanna sneered. Levy just stared back at her for a moment before she walked straight passed her and thought back to her soup dilemma.

' _Maybe he doesn't like soup though. I should ask Natsu or Gray._ '

Levy smiled brightly at the thought of Gajeel and didn't even notice the fuming white head behind her.

 **.**

 **.**

Levy hummed happily as she skipped up the stairs to the room she now shared with Gajeel, chicken soup in her small hands.

 _'I hope he doesn't get angry that I disobeyed him. Either way, it's worth the risk.'_

Levy smiled brightly as she grabbed the handle to their bedroom and pushed it open.

''Gajeel-kun? How are you feeling? I brought you some soup-'' Levy's eyes widened at the scene before her.

Gajeel. _Her_ Gajeel. He was in their bed. And he wasn't alone.

''Levy..'' Gajeel whispered as he promptly stopped his movements into the unknown woman underneath him.

Levy instantly composed herself at the sound of her name.

She _smiled_.

''I'm so sorry. I didn't know you had company Gajeel-san. I'll come back later. Excuse me,'' Levy silently pulled the door closed and calmly walked back down the steps.

''Levy.. _Levy_!'' Gajeel grabbed her by her wrist and turned her towards him. He stopped short when he saw the tears streaming down her face. ''Levy..''

''I know, I know. You're angry at me because I disobeyed you. I'm sorry but I was worried. Here. I got you some chicken soup since you said you weren't feeling well. I should go back to school now. I'll be back later Gajeel-san,'' Levy smiled despite her tears and headed out the front door without another word.

Gajeel growled. He was _furious._ He wasn't furious at Levy though. No, never. He was angry at himself.

He let Sting and all the others get inside his head. Ever since he met Levy she was changing him..but maybe that wasn't such a bad thing.

''Gajeel-kun,'' Gajeel heard a voice coo behind him and felt disgusted.

'' _Get out_.''

Gajeel threw her clothes out the door and shut himself inside, he sighed.

Levy was _never_ going to forgive him for this. And he knew she shouldn't.

 **.**

 **.**

Levy stepped inside of her home.

She hadn't told the others what happened and she wasn't planning to. Gajeel had made the rules with her very clear and she went along with them. She had no real right to get upset.

Levy felt the overwhelming sensation of tears building up in her eyes and tried to push them back. She stopped and looked around for Gajeel.

Why was it so quiet? Had he left? Maybe with that woman..

Levy's tears built up again at the thought until she heard movement coming from up the stairs.

''Gajeel?'' She called carefully.

''I'm up here!'' Gajeel immediately answered her. Levy walked towards his voice until she came across a room that Gajeel said he didn't even use. She hesitantly opened the door and was greeted with the sight of the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

She was surrounded by books. A room full of books.

''Do you like it?'' Gajeel asked. Levy's heart quickened at the amount of affection she could hear coming from him.

She was surrounded by thousands of books. Some of the books looked hundreds of years old, which of course delighted Levy.

''What..exactly is this?'' Levy questioned. Gajeel sighed.

''An apology. I had some of my dad's friends search all over for the best books they could get their hands on. I wanted you to have a lot more but this is all anyone could get on such short notice.'' Levy turned away from him.

''What exactly are you apologizing for Gajeel-san?'' Gajeel flinched at the way she said his name.

''I made a _horrible_ mistake. I know how unforgivable that was. When people started commenting on how I was changing because of you. _For_ you. I didn't know how to handle it. I didn't really want to change. I liked not having anyone to worry about but myself and doing whatever I wanted whenever I wanted but when you walked out today, I realized I had to change because I don't want to be without you by my side. Can you forgive me shrimp and become my girlfriend?''

Levy's eyes widened when she turned and was faced with something she would never have expected.

Gajeel was on his knees. For her? Her eyes filled with tears.

''Oh Gajeel-kun!'' Levy wrapped her arms around Gajeel's neck and unknowingly smothered his face into her chest. ''I forgive you!''

''You have no idea how much I care for you shrimp,'' Gajeel groaned as he pulled himself up.

''No I do! This is the most wonderful gift anyone has ever given me!'' Levy laughed with happiness and danced around the room. Gajeel grunted and fought back a smile.

''I got you something else.'' Levy stopped and looked at him.

''What is it?'' Gajeel suddenly came up behind her and placed something around her neck. When Levy looked down she gasped.

It was a black dragon encrusted with diamonds.

''Just to make sure _everyone_ knows that you are officially mine,'' Gajeel growled in irritation at the mere thought of Levy with someone else.

''Oh Gajeel it's so beautiful!'' Levy smiled and threw herself in his arms. ''By the way if I ever see that fake blonde whore anywhere near you again I'll rip her poorly colored hair out. Love you!'' Levy giggled and went to start reading as many as books as she could fit in her dainty arms and scattered them around her on the floor.

Gajeel blinked at the seemingly innocent bookworm and for the first time in his life, he felt fear.

 _'She's such a handful.'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TA-DA! WHAT'D YA THINK? A LOT MORE TO COME..YOU'RE IN FOR A RIDE MY PEEPS. REVIEWS PEOPLE, REVIEWS.**

 **xXBrown-Eyed-CutieXx**


	5. The story of Natsu and Lucy

**SORRY IT'S BEEN A FEW DAYS SINCE I UPDATED THIS. I JUST STARTED A SUICIDE SQUAD FIC AND IT'S BEEN MY MAIN FOCUS FOR A BIT SO HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY^^**

 **I OWN NOTHING WITH NO ONE. OH YEAH.**

 **.**

 **.**

Levy smiled happily and grabbed her school bag.

''You ready babe?'' Gajeel stood in the doorway of their room. Levy nodded and grabbed his arm as they headed out the door.

 **.**

 **.**

''So how does it feel to be Gajeel's first official girlfriend?'' Lucy asked as she and Levy wandered into the library.

''Amazing,'' Levy grinned and browsed through the books. Lucy giggled.

''I'm so happy for you Levy-chan.''

''Thanks Lu-chan. I have a question I'd like to ask you if you don't mind,'' Levy sat down at an empty table.

''What is it?'' Lucy asked.

''Gray and Juvia are already boyfriend and girlfriend and I can tell Juvia really loves Gray because she's really not shy about her feelings but Gray doesn't really seem to show her the same curtesy so how did they end up together?'' Levy questioned.

''Well when they first met, it was love at first sight for Juvia when she saw Gray but Gray didn't really feel anything at all for Juvia. He thought she just had a simple crush like all the other girls in this school when they first lay their eyes on him but over time, Juvia continued to prove to him she wasn't like the others. She smothered him with her love like she always does of course but when it came down to it, she was really there for him when he needed someone and he didn't even have to ask. Juvia would honestly give her life before she would let _anything_ happen to him and overtime as Gray realized the kind of person Juvia really was, behind all that crazy, he started to feel the same without even realizing it. He would die for her and kill for her just as she would for him. Gray may not look like he loves Juvia as much as she does him but honestly, he probably loves her even more,'' Lucy shared.

''How sweet and romantic,'' Levy smiled. Lucy smiled back and nodded.

''I guess it is but don't let Gray know I said that because he doesn't really like showing his feelings for her for some reason.'' Levy nodded.

''What about you and Natsu?'' Lucy blushed.

''What about us?'' Levy smiled.

''How did you guys end up together?''

''Well, after what happened with Lisanna, Natsu decided he wasn't going to do relationships anymore so he started fooling around with any cute girl who offered..'' Lucy started.

 _''Oh Natsu-kun.''_

 _Natsu smirked and continued to kiss down the small girl's neck._

 _''Yo Natsu!'' Gray shouted. Natsu looked up and pushed the girl away._

 _''Beat it.''_

 _''Don't you ever get tired of fooling around with every girl you come into contact with?'' Gray questioned._

 _''Not really. Not everyone is asexual like you Gray,'' Natsu sneered while Gray glared._

 _''I don't think you even know what that actually means fire crotch.''_

''I can't imagine a Natsu like that. He's so good to you and nice to almost everyone else,'' Levy voiced. Lucy smiled.

''I think that's really who he always was and for a moment, he lost sight of that. Anyway, that was the day I started here and let's just say, it was _almost_ love at first sight..''

 _''We got a new student today,'' Gray informed his friends at lunch._

 _''Who cares,'' Gajeel grunted._

 _''Girl or boy?'' Natsu mumbled with his mouth full of food._

 _''Girl,'' Gray sighed already knowing what his best friend was thinking._

 _''She hot?'' Natsu grinned._

 _''See for yourself,'' Gray nodded towards the cafeteria entrance where Lucy Heartfilia stood._

 _''Holy_ fuck. _She's almost too hot,'' Natsu almost drooled when Lucy looked in his direction and smiled when their eyes met._

 _''Please don't flame brain. She_ just _got here,'' Gray groaned. Natsu grinned and stood as Lucy headed his way. They were so close until.._

 _''You slept with my_ sister _!? How could you?'' Everyone in the cafeteria turned towards the noise just in time to see a girl slap Natsu straight across the face._

''No way,'' Levy's mouth hung open. Lucy nodded.

''Yes way. Needless to say I lost interest after that little display.''

''What changed your mind?'' Levy questioned. Lucy smiled.

 _''Natsu-kun, I haven't seen you around school lately. Are you avoiding me?'' Lisanna asked._

 _''If I am I'm clearing not doing a great job of it since you found me,'' Natsu sneered while Lisanna glared._

 _''I don't know why you have to be so difficult about this. It was_ one _mistake!''_

 _''And exactly how many times did you make that_ one _mistake?'' Natsu questioned. ''I can't even look at you without feeling sick to my stomach so I would really appreciate it if you got out of my sight and stayed that way.''_

 _''From the way I see it and how you seem to be jumping from one girl to the next, you can't forget about be Natsu-kun so just get over your stupid pride and come back to me and as soon as you take me back, we can even have the_ fun _you always wanted to have with me,'' Lisanna smiled and tried to grab Natsu's hand before he retched himself away from her._

 _''You mean the_ fun _you had with my brother behind my back? You should leave while I'm still being halfway nice and_ don't _call me Natsu-kun ever again.''_

''You saw them?'' Levy questioned. Lucy nodded.

''It became very clear to me what was going on between them and I felt so horrible for Natsu and if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes I probably wouldn't have believed Lisanna was that awful of a person. Everyone in this school thinks Lisanna is the victim and Natsu is just some dog who wanted to trade up with me because my breasts were bigger and I was easier.''

''I almost believed that too..I'm so sorry Lu-chan!'' Levy cried. Lucy smiled back.

''It's alright Levy-chan. You're one of the few people who've admitted they were wrong and I do appreciate that.''

''So what happened after that?'' Levy asked.

''Lisanna left, full of anger of course, and I decided to make sure Natsu-kun was alright..''

 _''Didn't anyone ever tell you not to eavesdrop on other peoples' private conversations?'' Natsu sneered at Lucy._

 _''I just wanted to make sure you were alright. I can't believe that was the same Lisanna who showed me where all of my classes were. She seemed so nice..'' Lucy mumbled._

 _''That's Lisanna's thing. She seems so nice on the outside until you get to really know her. I have first hand experience as you just heard,'' Natsu slumped down onto the floor._

 _''How long were you two together?''_

 _''It seems like forever. So how is it that I didn't even notice she didn't really love me?'' Natsu questioned._

 _''I think sometimes we just love someone so much that we see only the good in them. It's a nice quality unless something like this happens. I see very clearly what kind of person you are Natsu. You're very sweet and you care deeply for the people around you so when they don't seem to care as much about you, you don't know what else to do except try not to care at all.'' Lucy laid her hand on his shoulder with care causing Natsu to look up at her, his eyes shining with wonder._

 _''Everything will eventually be alright Natsu-kun. Maybe not today or tomorrow but eventually you will look back at this moment and it will be just another memory, probably not a good one but a memory none the less,'' Lucy smiled brightly. Natsu stared into her eyes with intensity._

 _''I think it might prove to be a really great one actually.''_

''AWWW!'' Levy cooed causing Lucy to laugh.

''Indeed. Natsu and I stayed friends for..about two weeks before we kissed and he asked me out on a date.''

''Will you tell me Juvia and Gray's story too?'' Levy asked with excitement.

''Maybe next time,'' Lucy giggled.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TA-DA! WELL HERE IT IS. REVIEWS PEOPLE, REVIEWS.**

 **xXBrown-Eyed-CutieXx**


	6. Gray loves Juvia

**HEELLOOO..UM. A COUPLE OF THINGS:**

 **1\. I did edit the first few chapters of this story a little but it's nothing for you to really worry about.**

 **2\. I did change my username on here but I will, at least for now, keep signing as xXBrown-Eyed-CutieXx to give you guys time to get used to the new name.**

 **3\. I have deleted some of my stories if you haven't noticed but I haven't deleted any of my Fairy Tail stories and I don't have current plans to at the moment. I'm a little torn on my story Who's Gonna Break Who but I doubt I'll delete it all together but I probably will be editing a lot of it so that story won't be updated for the time being until I finish editing and then I'll start on a new chapter for it.**

 **4\. My new username is, xtaylorrandi94x. I just want you guys to have it incase you need it.**

 **I OWN NOTHING.**

 **.**

 **.**

''I'm so glad we decided to have a girls' night and I'm so glad Juvia actually managed tore herself away from Gray to join us,'' Lucy grinned at Levy and the anxious Juvia.

''Gray-sama told Juvia she had to come,'' Juvia mumbled causing Lucy to roll her eyes.

''I like your honesty Juvia but I know something that'll make you feel better.''

''I doubt that former love rival,'' Juvia muttered.

''What did she call you?'' Levy questioned. Lucy shook her head.

''Levy-chan wants to know the _super epic love story of Gray Fullbuster and Juvia Lockser_.'' Juvia's eyes widened and she suddenly had a bright smile on her face.

''You _do_?'' Levy slowly nodded. Juvia blushed and let out a girlish giggle.

''Well it all started on the day that Juvia transferred to Fairy Academy..''

 _''I think you are going to have a wonderful time here at Fairy Academy,'' The principal, Makarov Dreyar told Juvia as he showed her around._

 _''Hey old man!'' Natsu Dragneel greeted with his arm around Lucy Heartfilia but all Juvia noticed was the black haired individual named Gray Fullbuster. Her heart almost stopped when he noticed her stare and turned to look at her._

 _''Oh_ wow _! I have never seen such a radiant beauty before! I must make you mine dear Juvia!'' Gray took Juvia in his arms._

 _''I'll always be only yours my darling Gray!'' Gray moved his lips closer and closer to Juvia's until-_

'' _Juvia_ ,'' Lucy stressed and gave her a pointed look.

''What?'' Juvia asked innocently which caused Levy and Lucy to raise an eyebrow at her. ''Oh _fine_. I guess that's not _exactly_ how it went.''

 _''Are you alright?'' Gray asked the pale blue girl who kept staring directly into his eyes._

 _''I-I don't know,'' Juvia answered honestly._

 _''What's wrong my dear?'' Mr. Dreyar questioned._

 _''My heart keeps beating so fast when I look at him,'' Juvia mumbled. Gray's eyes widened while his friends snickered behind his back._

 _''Looks like you got another admirer ice tits,'' Natsu chuckled while Gray punched him in the shoulder._

''AWW! That's so sweet!'' Levy giggled. Juvia smiled.

''You think so? Gray means everything to Juvia.'' Lucy smiled.

''Gray is gonna be here soon to pick you up so you should get ready.'' Juvia smiled brightly.

''Is it time already? I'm coming Gray-sama!'' Lucy and Levy giggled and headed down the stairs.

''Where is Gajeel tonight anyway Levy?'' Lucy asked.

''He said he wanted me to have fun with my friends and he had to run some errands anyway so he'd be out of the way. He should be back any minute now,'' Levy smiled and turned towards the door when someone proceeded to ring the doorbell.

''Probably Gray. He'd never admit it outloud but he hates being away from Juvia as much as she hates being away from him,'' Lucy giggled. ''Sup Gray?''

''Hey guys, so where's my girl?'' Gray questioned when he stepped through the door.

''She's getting her stuff ready,'' Levy smiled. Gray nodded. ''Hey Gray?''

''What?'' Gray asked.

''You and Juvia seem really happy together but not very similar so I'm just curious, when did you decided you liked Juvia?'' Levy questioned.

''It's kind of a long story and not very interesting,'' Gray replied.

''I'm kind of curious myself. You always said you hated when Juvia was always around you telling you how much she loved you and then one day you and Juvia just started holding hands, how did that happen?'' Lucy asked.

''Well, it happened right after Ur died-''

''Who's that?'' Levy asked.

''The teacher I had when I was in third grade. She took care of me when my parents died but my friends didn't really understand how I felt, Juvia did.''

 _''Gray man, I get that you're upset but she was just a teacher. Why don't you come hang out with us tonight? The football team is throwing a party tonight-''_

 _''If you don't like how I'm acting then why don't you just get lost!''_

 _''Whatever man.''_

 _Gray sighed and sat down in the empty hallway of his school. No one seemed to understand how he felt. Gray's head shot up from his lap when he felt someone sit down next to him._

 _''Juvia?''_

 _''Hi,'' Juvia smiled but didn't say anything else which confused Gray._

 _''Aren't you here to try and cheer me up?'' Juvia gave him a sad smile._

 _''Unfortunately, no matter how much it hurts me, I can't fix this for you.'' Gray's eyes widened._

 _''What?''_

 _''You lost someone who you deeply cared about and that won't go away no matter what I do so I'm just gonna try and give you my support. It's all I really have,'' Juvia grabbed Gray's hand in comfort. Gray really looked at her for the first time that day before he pressed his lips to hers._

 _''Thank you Juvia..''_

''AWW!'' Levy and Lucy shouted with tears in their eyes causing Gray to blush.

''Juvia may not look it but she truly cares for the people around her when the time comes.''

''Gray-sama!'' Juvia cried out and flung herself into her lover's arms.

''Hey babe. Did you have fun like I asked you to?'' Gray asked. Juvia nodded.

''Juvia would have had more fun with you but I did have a nice time with my new friend Levy and former love rival.'' Gray chuckled at her nickname for Lucy and shook his head.

''Let's go home you little weirdo.''

''Bye guys,'' Levy and Lucy said as they watched Gray put Juvia in his car before getting in himself.

''I love you Gray-sama.''

''I love you too Juvia.''

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TA-DA! THAT WAS A NICE GRUVIA CHAPTER THAT I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED. REVIEWS PEOPLE, REVIEWS.**

 **xXBrown-Eyed-CutieXx**


End file.
